swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sun
|leader=*Alexi Garyn *Czethros *Dal Perhi *Urbax *Xizor *Xomit Grunseit *Y'ull Acib *Ziton Moj |members=*Arlem Demonrunner *Chaen *Chop'aa Notimo *Dequc *Fliry Vorru *Guri *Lun Rask *Morn *Ondara *Rilis *Savan *Talonbane Cobra *Zekka Thyne *Ziro Desilijic Tiure |headquarters=Coruscant |locations=*Black Sun Territory, Coruscant *Mustafar *Ord Mantell |hideh= |formed= |founded=Between 3,653-3,644 BBY |fragmented=*33 BBY *21 ABY |reorganized=*31 BBY *22 ABY |dissolved=24 ABY |restored=135 ABY |hideot= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Black Sun ruling council *Shadow Collective }} The Black Sun was a crime syndicate that was one of the most well known, prosperous, and dangerous organizations in the galaxy. The Black Sun was almost, if not was, as powerful as the Hutt's very own cartel. Around 16 ABY, the Black Sun warred with the Hutt Cartel. But, at the end of the war in 20 ABY, the Black Sun's leaders were arrested by Republic authorities during the Battle of Galactic City, which ended the war. History Early History Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, in 20 BBY, the Black Sun's ruling council was visited by two Nightbrothers and the Death Watch. Maul had asked Xomit Grunseit and the other council members to join their criminal empire. But, Grunseit had turned down the offer and told the guards to "dispose" of them. However, the Collective leaders were not going to take no for an answer and quickly reacted by killing and threatening to kill the guards. Savage Opress then threw a dead guard on the council's table. Maul then offered them to join his empire, but Grunseit told him that they were fools and that they were the Black Sun. The other council members then stood up with Grunseit only to be beheaded by Opress's lightsaber. Maul then turned toward Ziton Moj and told him that the choice was now his, Moj replied with: "With carefull consideration...we'll join you." They then got ready to leave for Zanbar. Several days later, the Black Sun attacked major security points on Mandalore with the Pykes, the Death Watch, and the Hutt Cartel (whom had recently been forced to join the group). Part of Maul's plan, Vizsla had captured Moj and the other crime bosses and presented them as prisoners. War with the Hutts Around 16 ABY, the Black Sun's leader, Y'ull Acib began to go mad and power-crazy. The Black Sun's ruling council realized that he was going crazy and was about to make him step down as leader when he had the council members killed. Y'ull thought by taking the council out meant more power for him, but it just sent the organization into deep debt, since the council were key in Black Sun's finances. Acib then got the idea of stealing from the Hutts, thinking that it would help in achieving more power. However, after Acib stole millions of credits in spices from the Hutt Cartel, the Hutts stole a hefty amount of drugs, spices, weapons, etc. that were the equivalent of over 2 billion credits from the Black Sun. After his heavy financial loss, Acib decided to go to Nal Hutta to meet with the Hutt Grand Council to end the dispute, or so it seemed. Attack on the Hutt Council In 17 ABY, when Acib arrived on Hutta to meet the Hutt Council, local authorities arrested him and his guards. However, Acib managed to bribe the authorities and was released. Acib went on his way to meet the Council. When he arrived at the Hutt Council's chambers, he noticed that the Hutts were signaling for the guards to kill him, but he shot them instead. Acib then insisted the Council to hear him out. When the meeting was over, Acib told the council that they were fools and that they were to die where they stood. Kolluga and the others just laughed at the threat and summoned bounty hunters. Kolluga then sent the mercenaries after Acib and company and left the room with the other council members. While escaping in their ships and speeders, the Hutt Council saw that the fight was not yet over between them and the Black Sun and called the authorities over to his palace to get rid of Acib. However, Acib did not come alone to Nal Hutta, for sent a group of spies to Nal Hutta before he arrived, and ordered them to take their adversaries out. Attacking Hutt Palaces The Black Sun left Nal Hutta to it's headquarters on Coruscant. Acib then planned to attack the palaces of each member of the Hutt Council and kill them. He decided to first target relatives of the Council members and kill them. In 18 ABY, Acib launched an attack on Gorga's palace on Tatooine. Gorga, who's son and wife were with him, had to flee from his throne room into a secret passageway that led to the palace's hangar. Gorga and his family fled the palace on his [[Aarrpa|personal sail barge]]. Members , a Black Sun Vigo.]] The Black Sun consisted of humans, Falleen, Twi'leks, Mon Calamari, and even Hutts. However, during the Clone Wars, the Black Sun had a ruling council, which consisted of Falleen males, to govern the syndicate's operations. But, the Black Sun was forced to join the Shadow Collective when Darth Maul killed the council members. Around the time of the Galactic Civil War, Xizor had taken control of the Black Sun. The Black Sun has had many members in it's organization. Some known members are: *Alexi Garyn (leader) *Arlem Demonrunner *Chaen *Chop'aa Notimo *Czethros (leader) *Dal Perhi (leader) *Dequc *Fliry Vorru *Guri *Lun Rask *Morn *Ondara *Rilis *Savan *Skadge (founder) *Talonbane Cobra *Urbax (leader) *Xizor (leader) *Xomit Grunseit (leader) *Y'ull Acib (leader) *Zekka Thyne *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *Ziton Moj (leader) Behind the scenes Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * * *''Hutts: War with Black Sun'' Sources * * Notes and references External links * * Category:Organizations Category:Crime syndicates Category:Criminal Organizations